Solo por el frío
by Jauca97
Summary: Por esta ocasión la dejaría abrazarlo. Solamente por el frió que hacia. No por otra razón, claro. Todo es culpa del frió. Solo por el frió... ONE-SHOT


_Nota de autora: En la mayoría de mis historias ellos ya son mayores a no ser que se indique lo contrario. Aquí Garu tiene 17, y Pucca 15._

 _Disclaimer: No, Pucca no me pertenece. Creo que ya había establecido eso XD_

Era una fría y nevada noche en la Aldea de Sooga. Todos estaban encerrados en sus casas debido a la temperatura tan crudamente baja. Nuestro ninja favorito no era la excepción.

Se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala, tiritando de frio con una cobija encima, esperando a que el té que había puesto se calentara pronto. ¡Realmente estaba helado!

No entreno mucho ese día por la misma razón. Ni siquiera Abyo rasgo su camisa. Ni siquiera Tobe se presentó reclamando su venganza como siempre. Fue un día tranquilo y pacífico, pero muy, muy frio. Por más que intentaba no podía calentarse, lo cual lo irritaba pues así no podía meditar a gusto. Tenía que aprovechar que Pucca no había aparecido en todo el día…

En eso recordó algo. Enrojeció por el simple hecho de pensarlo, y sacudió su cabeza para deshacer esa idea. Pero un escalofrió lo hizo replantearse. Una vez más le hecho una mirada al te que parecía no querer calentar. Suspirando derrotado, y convenciéndose de que nadie se daría cuenta, se envolvió en la cobija, se levantó, y se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar en su pequeño closet personal.

No necesito buscar demasiado, pues no tenía demasiada ropa. Prácticamente estaba ahí, resaltando, esperando por él. Un suéter de lana que Pucca le había regalado no hace mucho. Miro el suéter rojo lleno de pequeños corazoncitos negros. ''Para que combinemos'' le había escrito. Recordó su carita y su sonrisa llena de felicidad cuando se lo dio. Sacudió su cabeza una vez más para evadir el recuerdo que lo hizo sonrojar. ''Es culpa del frio'', se excusó.

Claro, él nunca había pensado en usar el suéter. Haciendo a un lado lo obvio, Pucca no era la mejor tejiendo. Por lo que el suéter no era del todo bonito. Pero por ahora eso no importaba, pues le servía para lo que lo necesitaba, mantenerlo caliente. Se lo puso, y tras envolverse de nuevo en la cobija, regreso a la sala más satisfecho y calientito, dispuesto a meditar un poco.

Sus profundos pensamientos no llegaron muy lejos cuando escucho su puerta abrirse junto con la brisa helada de afuera. Garu abrió los ojos sorprendido, para encontrarse con su adorado tormento. Pucca parada en la entrada con su largo y negro cabello suelto, tiritando de frio. Tenía un abrigo largo y rojo que parecía vestido, y una bufanda marrón rodeándole el cuello y cubriendo parte de su cara, aunque aún podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas por el viento helado de afuera.

Garu la observaba estático, debatiéndose entre echar a correr o quedarse ahí. Considerando el clima, no le apetecía ir por ahí jugando a las correteadas. Así que decidió quedarse y esperar, además de que le daba curiosidad el por qué Pucca había ido hasta su casa a pesar de las circunstancias. ¿Tan loca estaba?

Ella se acercó, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acurrucarse en él. Por inercia, Garu gruño y se alejó un poco, reclamando su espacio. Hastiado, le enarco ambas cejas. `` ¿Qué quieres?''

Pucca lo miro con el ceño fruncido, indignada por la ruda actitud de su ``novio''

―Tengo frio—dijo con voz quedita, sin embargo el escucho. Ella hablaba tan poco que cuando lo hacía era tan raro (y algo fascinante) para él. Mayormente para demostrarle su amor y apoyo con el voto de silencio, algo que lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo y culpable, de algún modo.

Garu enarco las más las cejas. `` ¿Y? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?''

Ella iba a contestar la silenciosa pregunta cuando algo la distrajo, sacándole una tierna sonrisa. El siguió su mirada hasta que cayó en la cuenta. El suéter. Enrojeciéndose a más no poder, Garu gruño y se envolvió más en la cobija, tercamente tratando de ocultarlo, lo que provoco una risita de parte de su compañera.

En eso, el sonido de la tetera hirviendo llamo su atención. `` ¡Por fin!'' pensó Garu. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Pucca lo detuvo con un gesto y rápidamente se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina. El rodo los ojos. De seguro quería lucirse queriendo parecer buena esposa. Aunque en el fondo, se sentía bien tener a alguien que lo atendiera y le sirviera el te…

Sacudiendo su cabeza una vez más de pensamientos irracionales, espero pacientemente el regreso de Pucca.

De pronto apareció Mio, su fiel compañero gatuno, quien se acercó a él ronroneando en busca de mimos y de calor. Garu comenzó a acariciarlo, sonriendo levemente. En eso sintió a Pucca regresar. Venía con dos tazas humeantes del delicioso te que él había preparado. Inclinándose un poco, le extendió una, mientras le sonreía. El solo se quedó observándola desde el suelo. Su cabello suelto aún tenía algunos copos de nieve. ``Se ve bien con el cabello así'' pensó. ``Mas… madura''

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Pucca se aclaró la garganta, meneando un poco la taza frente a él. Eso hizo que el saliera del trance, y tras sonrojarse de nuevo, claro, ``por culpa del frio'', acepto la taza asintiendo levemente en forma de agradecimiento. Ella tomo su respectivo lugar a su lado.

Mio se acercó a Pucca, y ella alegremente lo tomo y lo acurruco en sus piernas, manteniéndolo caliente. Ambos comenzaron a tomar su te, en un absoluto y tranquilo silencio. Era raro para Garu estar tan cerca de Pucca y a la vez estar tan calmado, tan en paz. Le gusto. Después de todo, él no la odiaba, y el saber que podía convivir así, es algo que le agrado.

De pronto Mio llamo su atención al descubrirlo jugando entretenido con uno de los largos mechones de ella. Sin poder resistir su curiosidad, Garu tomo uno entre sus dedos, y se lo enseno, enarcando una ceja a modo de pregunta. Pucca, como siempre, lo capto.

—Hace frio—contesto simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. En eso la sintió estremecerse, y se acurruco de nuevo con él, pegándose a su brazo justo como cuando llego. Por puro reflejo, Garu estuvo a punto de repetir la misma acción de hace un momento, pero se detuvo. Tal vez fue porque el también sentía frio, o que Pucca realmente estaba congelada. O puede que en el fondo también él estaba disfrutando de su compañía y del calor, o incluso por el hecho de que secretamente le parecía linda con el cabello suelto. Quién sabe.

Pucca lentamente dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro, dejando salir un suspiro, mientras volvía a temblar. Garu la miro. Ella solamente tenía un abrigo y un gato encima. El tena un feo pero caliente suéter, y una cobija que lo cubría completamente. Sabía que lo correcto y honorable, será darle la cobija. Pero él también tenía frio. Suspirando, y sonrojándose de nuevo`` por culpa del maldito frio'', movió el brazo donde ella estaba apoyada, y la rodeo con él, para que así ella y Mio pudieran estar dentro de la cobija.

Pucca lo miro sorprendida por inesperada acción, para después sonreír con satisfacción y acurrucarse aún más en su hombro. Garu, rojo como tomate, y evitando a toda costa verla a la cara, cerro sus ojos para continuar su meditación. ``Solo por el frio'' se repitió.

 _¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, la razón por la que me dormí a las cuatro de la mañana una fría noche de invierno :3_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews en ``Nueva Rutina'' y ``Lo que es mío, ¿Es de Tobe?'' ¡Realmente me hace muy feliz leerlos! Me da mucho gusto que hayan sido de su agrado, y también agradezco los consejos que me dieron_

 _Hasta la siguiente historia, No olviden dejar sus review n_n_

 _¡Nos leemos después!_


End file.
